


Дживс и чувство вины

by Lucy_Dumas



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Dumas/pseuds/Lucy_Dumas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поездка под проливным дождём не могла обойтись без последствий. Но если уж Бертрам Вустер решил уехать, то остановить его не сможет никто, даже Дживс. Особенно, когда доверие к лучшему другу и верному камердинеру пошатнулось и готово в любой момент рухнуть, уничтожив Берти.<br/>Несколько изменённые события 5-ой серии серии 1-ого сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дживс и чувство вины

Я чувствовал себя ужасно. Хуже случая не припомнить. Прокатить под ливнем добрых три мили для того, чтобы узнать, что всё было напрасно, и придётся повернуть назад! Это просто невероятно.

Подъезжая к особняку, я увидел свет в окнах. Значит, я действительно зря мотался. Душу грела мысль, что, быть может, это лишь случайность. Возможно, так сложились обстоятельства? Однако в голове до сих пор звучала фраза старого дворецкого: "Мистер Дживс ещё утром попросил передать ему ключи". Я, может, и не особенно сообразителен, но всё же не совсем кретин и понял – всё было подстроено нарочно. И идея Дживса позвенеть в колокол, тогда как он знал, что нужной реакции не будет, и вынужденная поездка под дождём. Я представлял, как веселились и насмехались мои друзья, обнаружив, что я впустую трачу время и силы.

Но не это было важно. Входя в ярко освещённый холл и щурясь от слепящего глаза света, я задавал себе один-единственный вопрос: чем я заслужил предательство? Возможно, это слишком сильное слово, но по-другому назвать поступок Дживса я не мог. Он был единственным, кто, как мне казалось, считался с моим мнением, принимал меня таким, какой я есть. Кто был мне... другом. Настоящим верным другом.

Что-то стискивало сердце, когда я думал о произошедшем. Было обидно до слёз. А я ведь всегда верил ему, зная, что планы Дживса идеальны. И хоть иногда он не оговаривал всех тонкостей, но никогда ранее не давал другим повода высмеивать меня. 

Я старался не шуметь, когда поднимался по лестнице в свою комнату. Хоть башмаки громко хлюпали, я всё же смог добраться до своей цели незамеченным. Пока поднимался, в голове созрел план действий. Не хотелось ни на миг оставаться там, где меня открыто презирали. Поэтому я принял решение тотчас же покинуть ненавистный дом. 

Перед глазами всё плыло, когда я буквально ввалился в свои комнаты. Меня шатало, как после бутылки виски на голодный желудок, и побаливала голова, но я продолжал двигаться вперёд. Зайдя в спальню, начал кидать вещи в чемоданы, не заботясь об аккуратности упаковки. Дживс точно справился бы лучше. Последняя мысль будто ножом резанула грудь.

В тот миг, когда я уже закрывал первый чемодан и готов был упаковывать второй, дверь в комнату распахнулась, и на пороге появился Дживс. Представив со стороны увиденную им картину, я мысленно хмыкнул. Насквозь мокрый хозяин, взъерошенный и растрёпанный, запихивает свою одежду в чемодан. Странно, что Дживса удар не хватил, когда он увидел, как именно я собирал вещи. Хотя, судя по его лицу, до приступа было недалеко. На лице камердинера, всегда хладнокровного и бесстрастного, было написано непонимание и удивление. Хотя точно судить не мог, перед глазами всё ещё стоял туман. 

– Сэр, могу я поинтересоваться, чем Вы заняты? 

– По-моему, и так понятно, чем я занят – я собираю вещи.

– Сэр, разрешите заметить – сейчас неблагоприятная погода для путешествия.

– О! Я на себе испытал всю неблагоприятность погоды.

Мне показалось, что я смог пристыдить его. Хотя, наверное, Дживс опустил глаза просто потому, что не хотел смотреть на идиота, не сумевшего разгадать его план и действительно поехавшего за ключом к чёрту на рога под проливным дождём. Подумалось, что, может, я действительно мог разгадать его замысел, если бы был умнее... 

Я отвернулся и пошёл к шкафу за оставшимися вещами. Сделав первый шаг, я понял, что шкаф расплывается сильнее, чем раньше. На втором он начал двигаться вместе с полом, который буквально уплывал из-под меня. В глазах потемнело, голова отяжелела, а тело пробил озноб. Я начал оседать на пол, цепляясь за стену. Краем сознания почувствовал сильные руки, подхватившие меня и избавившие от падения на холодный пол. Последнее, что я услышал, был голос Дживса, в котором я уловил неведомые доселе нотки. Но разобраться не успел – сознание покинуло меня.

***

 

Свет бил мне прямо в глаза, вырывая из сна. В теле чувствовалась тяжесть и неприятный жар. Я хотел было скинуть одеяло, но знакомый голос остановил меня:

– Не нужно, мистер Вустер, врач велел сохранять Вас в тепле. 

– Дживс? 

– Да, сэр.

Собственный голос показался мне чужим. Я постарался открыть глаза, однако сделать это удалось лишь со второй попытки. Я лежал в спальне, но не своей, а той, что отвели мне в Бринкли-меноре. Дживс сидел на стуле рядом с кроватью. Что-то в его виде казалось неправильным, непривычным. Он выглядел по-другому, не так, как всегда. На лице всё то же невозмутимое выражение, одежда в неизменном идеальном порядке. Но что-то изменилось.

– Я рад, что Вам лучше, мистер Вустер.

Когда он произнёс это, я вспомнил произошедшее. Обида вновь захлестнула меня. Я отвернулся к окну, чтобы не видеть его. Краем глаза успел заметить, как Дживс дернулся в мою сторону, но, возможно, мне показалось.

– Когда Вы будете готовы к отправлению в Лондон? – не повернув головы, спросил я как можно холоднее.

– Сэр? 

– Я собираюсь как можно скорее покинуть этот дом.

– Сэр, врач настоятельно рекомендовал постельный режим в течение недели и предупредил, что нарушение может ухудшить состояние Вашего здоровья.

– Дживс, неужели Вы думаете, что я задержусь в доме, где меня презирают? 

– Но, сэр...

– Нет, Дживс. Я решил.

– Хорошо, мистер Вустер. Всё будет готово через двадцать минут.

Он исчез, а я откинулся обратно на подушки. Я понимал, что наставления врача были не лишними: голова раскалывалась на части, горло скребло, и наружу прорывался кашель, который я почему-то постарался скрыть от Дживса. Но я действительно хотел поскорее оказаться дома. Мне казалось, что я прямо из спальни слышу, как мои "друзья" обсуждают вчерашнее происшествие. 

Эти мысли помогли мне подняться с кровати и пройти в ванную комнату. Не глядя в зеркало, принялся умываться. Бритьём не утруждался, хотя догадывался, что выгляжу дико. Едва удерживаясь на ногах, прислонился пылающим лбом к прохладному стеклу зеркала. Стало чуть легче. Не знаю, сколько я там простоял, но очнулся лишь, когда за дверью послышались шаги, и голос Дживса оповестил, что вещи собраны. Вновь я с трудом преодолел слабость, чтобы двинуться с места.

Не представляю как, но мне удалось без происшествий добраться обратно до спальни. Дорожные вещи уже лежали на заправленной кровати. Видимо, холодная вода освежила мысли, так как я ясно понял, что самостоятельно одеться не смогу. Я глянул на Дживса, который стоял рядом, и вопросительно кивнул на вещи, спрашивая, не поможет ли он. К счастью, он понял меня и с готовностью подошёл ближе. Пока мой слуга помогал мне натянуть рубашку, я понял, что уже не обижаюсь на него. Но всё равно не мог отделаться от неприятного осадка, и переходить на прежний полу-дружеский тон в общении не хотел. 

Нижнее бельё я надел самостоятельно, как и штаны. В это время почувствовал небольшой прилив сил и понадеялся, что и в дальнейшем смогу обойтись без помощи камердинера. А зря. Когда мы спускались по лестнице, ноги вдруг подкосились, и я точно скатился бы вниз, повредив важные составляющие вустеровского корпуса. Но Дживс вовремя подхватил меня, тем самым уже второй раз спасая от падения. Как и прошлой ночью, сильные руки крепко прижимали меня к широкой груди. Я почувствовал, что Дживс осторожно присел на ступеньку. Ни сил, ни желания двигаться больше не было, и я, поддавшись секундной слабости, расслабился в надёжных руках своего слуги и откинул голову назад на его плечо. Странно, но Дживс не возражал, почти никак не отреагировав и лишь крепче прижав меня к себе.

– Прости, – пробормотал я, даже не думая шевелиться.

– Всё в порядке, сэр.

Спиной я почувствовал вибрацию его голоса. Это было непривычно, но невероятно приятно. Магию момента разрушил стук каблучков по полу где-то неподалёку. Звук не приближался к нам, но заставил обоих опомниться. Дживс, всё так же придерживая за плечи, помог мне принять вертикальное положение и спуститься к машине. Кажется, я уснул, как только мы тронулись с места. Когда я вновь открыл глаза, мы уже подъезжали к городу.

И вновь я понял, что врач был прав, запрещая вылезать из постели. Горло саднило, голову так вообще лучше бы отсекли, наружу вырывался кашель, и, казалось, сами лёгкие готовы были покинуть своё законное место и оказаться вне грудной клетки. Меня согнуло пополам от кашля. Я даже не почувствовал, что машина остановилась.

– Мистер Вустер, прошу Вас, выпейте это, – громко произнёс Дживс, протягивая мне какую-то бутылку. Я привык доверять моему камердинеру во всём, поэтому без лишних вопросов отпил из странной посудины. В ней оказался чай, горячий мятный чай, который сразу сделал боль в горле терпимей. 

– Спасибо, – сказал я, как только отдышался. – А у тебя, случайно, никакой еды с собой нет? Что-то я проголодался.

Не успел я закончить предложение, как передо мной появилась пара сандвичей с мелко порезанным мясом и свежайшим хлебом. Благодаря этому я почти не чувствовал боли при глотании. Дживс, как и всегда, побеспокоился обо мне. Забота не входит в список обязанностей камердинера, однако мой всегда проявляет повышенное внимание к удобству и комфорту своего господина. Что же пошло не так прошлой ночью? Нет-нет, не думать об этом. Не важно. Было и прошло. Забыли. 

– Сэр, кажется, у Вас снова поднялась температура, – заметил Дживс.

Он протянул руку ладонью вперёд, но, будто опомнившись, хотел отвести её. Инстинктивно я наклонился к нему, касаясь горячим лбом прохладной кожи. Стало легко и спокойно. Ощущать широкую ладонь было настолько приятно, что я забыл о приличиях. А Дживс и не спешил напоминать. 

– Мистер Вустер, чем скорее мы доберёмся домой, тем лучше, – мягко заметил он спустя пару минут. 

– Да, конечно, – смутившись, я поспешил откинуться обратно на сидение.

Вскоре мы подъехали к дому, и я с ужасом представил предстоящее восхождение по лестнице. Незадолго до нашего отъезда лифт сломался, ремонтников обещали прислать только через неделю, то есть через два дня. А это означало, что сейчас нужно было подниматься на третий этаж самостоятельно. За своими размышлениями я и не заметил, как открылась дверь автомобиля с моей стороны. Дживс не протягивал руку, как непременно сделал бы в аналогичной ситуации с дамой, но я понял, что в случае чего он вновь поможет. Кое-как я выбрался из машины и, обходясь пока своими силами, добрался до двери. Бутерброды и чай подкрепили меня, и я смог подняться до второго этажа. Заметив, что там мои движения утратили уверенность, Дживс ненавязчиво поддержал под локоть и довёл до нашей квартиры. Взглядом я пытался передать свою благодарность, и Дживс, как мне показалось, понял.

Очутившись дома, я ощутил одновременно радость и полное изнеможение. Сил хватило лишь, чтобы дойти до спальни и упасть на кровать лицом вниз. Только понимание, что не мешало бы раздеться, заставляло меня сопротивляться накатывающим волнам сна. Мой камердинер, успев избавиться от пальто и шляпы, появился в дверях спальни вовремя, что бы не дать мне отключиться в таком неподобающем виде.

– Могу я помочь Вам раздеться, мистер Вустер?

– Угу, – на более содержательный ответ я был не способен.

Дживс обошел кровать и, помедлив секунду, присел на краешек. Перевернувшись, я взглянул на него снизу вверх. И тотчас понял, что же в его внешности казалось мне сегодня неправильным. Дживс выглядел ужасно уставшим. Тёмные круги под глазами, заострившиеся скулы, стиснутые зубы. От умело скрывал всё это на протяжении дня, но сейчас расслабился, и я смог заметить.

– Ты спал сегодня, Дживс?

– Сэр? – он тут же вернул лицу прежнее бесстрастное выражение, скрывавшее все слабости.

– Ты спал сегодня? – я не намерен был отступать. – Мне кажется, нет. Почему?

Мой тон, с мягкими, но настойчивыми нотками, подействовал:

– Я... не мог, – он запнулся, и мне стало ясно, что сейчас он вновь скроется в своей крепости сдержанности и скрытности. Я не мог этого допустить.

– Дживс, ответь – почему?

И тут все барьеры и цепи, сдерживающие моего идеального камердинера, рассыпались карточным домиком. Мне казалось, я видел, как за одной картой, которую я же и толкнул, падает, разлетаясь вокруг, остальная колода:

– Простите меня, сэр! Мой вчерашний план был эгоистичен и глуп. Я совсем не думал о Вашем здоровье и безопасности. Я хотел лишь поскорее разрешить конфликт в доме Ваших друзей и уехать. Из-за меня Вы промокли под ливнем и половину ночи провели в жару и бреду. Я самонадеянный эгоист, подвергший Вашу жизнь опасности, сэр, и не заслуживаю прощения. Я завтра же попрошу у Вас расчет, без рекомендательного письма, разумеется...

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова об увольнении раскалённой плетью ударили меня. Допустить уход Дживса из-за одной оплошности, вина за которую лежала и на мне? Вот уж нет! Я осознал, что Дживс корил сам себя намного сильнее, чем я, да и моя обида давно прошла. Я резко перевернулся на бок и привстал, обрывая речь моего камердинера:

– Только не это! О чём ты, старина? Чтобы из-за какого-то дождика, намочившего мой костюм, ты уходил? Не бывать этому.

– Но, мистер Вустер, моё поведение не простительно, я поставил под угрозу Ваше здоровье, – он пытался говорить уверенно, но взгляд выдавал его чувства с головой.

– Да к чёрту моё здоровье, – воскликнул я и уже спокойнее продолжил: – Не уходи. Прошу.

– Но, сэр,..

Да чтоб его. Не давая продолжить, я просто положил палец на его губы. Дживс сразу умолк, удивлённо посмотрев на меня. Через мгновение я заметил, как изменился его взгляд. Зрачки перекрыли радужку, и он опустил взгляд на мои губы. Секундная задержка, но я понял её значение. Это ошеломило меня. Но одновременно я почувствовал то же самое и, видя, что Дживс вновь собирается пойти на попятный, потянулся ближе к нему. Несмело коснулся губами его губ и замер в ожидании. И Дживс ответил, поначалу нерешительно, но потом, будто жаждущий напиться в пустыне, прильнул к моим губам, напористо и нетерпеливо поцеловав меня. Отпустив свои тайные желания на волю, Дживс притянул меня ближе, одной рукой придерживая голову, другой крепко обхватив талию. У меня было мало опыта в поцелуях, поэтому я доверился Дживсу, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях. 

От недостатка воздуха нам пришлось прерваться, о чём я тут же пожалел. Последнее время я держался на адреналине и эмоциях, а сейчас был полностью истощен. Я опустил голову на плечо Дживса, стараясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Эйфория смешивалась с сонливостью, мешая трезво соображать.

– Мистер Вустер? – голос моего камердинера звучал настороженно, с нотками тревоги, поэтому я собрал остатки сил и приподнялся.

– Всё в порядке, это сказывается болезнь.

– Я не должен был...

– Нет, всё в порядке, даже отлично, – я улыбнулся ему и получил в ответ чуть приподнятые уголки губ. – Предлагаю сейчас отдохнуть, а утром обсудить все оставшиеся дела. Надеюсь, мысли об увольнении забыты?

Дживс только улыбнулся, вставая с кровати.

– Куда ты? – я забеспокоился, что неправильно понял что-то, и сейчас он уйдёт. Навсегда.

– Я только принесу Вашу пижаму. Не думаю, что Вы захотите спать в костюме.

– Ну тогда и свою захвати.

Услышав мои слова, Дживс остановился. Взгляд, брошенный в мою сторону, выражал удивление и надежду, скрытую глубоко-глубоко.

– Вы хотите, сэр, чтобы я лёг с Вами?

– Да, и я не хочу спорить, пожалуйста. Если, конечно, ты не против...

Он молча развернулся и вышел из спальни, оставив меня мучаться в догадках. Мучения продлились всего пару минут, но я всё равно не смог сдержать облегчённого вздоха, когда Дживс вернулся, облачённый в домашний халат поверх пижамы. Помогая мне переодеться, он то и дело проводил рукой по моим волосам, спине, рукам. Не выдержав, я вновь поцеловал своего слугу, который с готовностью ответил мне. Мы понимали, что лучше повременить с нежностью и ласками, но не касаться друг друга было выше наших сил. 

Расправившись с одеждой, я нырнул под одеяло, Дживс последовал за мной, не отрывая взгляда от моего лица. Коснувшись головой подушки, я почувствовал, что веки как по команде начали закрываться. Из последних сил я подался вперёд и оказался в объятьях моего Дживса. Сон накрыл меня чёрным одеялом.

***

 

Хотелось бы сказать, что на следующее утро я был здоров и весел, но это было бы ложью. В течение трех дней я, по рассказам Дживса, находился в состоянии горячечного бреда. Для меня этот период запомнился смазанными пятнами, обрывками воспоминаний о докторе и испуганным выражением лица моего камердинера после его ухода. Дживс... Всё остальное время меня преследовали смутные тени прошлого, пытавшиеся утянуть в чащу тропических лесов. Длинные лианы запутывали меня в кокон, не давали сказать хоть слово, мешали даже вздохнуть.

Когда это произошло первый раз, я был уверен, что не смогу вырваться. Все мои попытки ослабить путы лишь усиливали давление, воздуха оставалось совсем мало. Вдруг я услышал знакомый голос, что-то успокаивающе шептавший. И лианы отступили, оказавшись всего лишь одеялом. Мою руку крепко, но бережно сжали прохладные пальцы Дживса, и сознание поглотило блаженное забытье. Ощущение крепкой ладони на моей руке вызывало чувство защищённости. Поэтому, когда коварные лианы вновь собирались захватить моё тело в плен, я не боялся. Даже если Дживса не было поблизости, он вмиг появлялся, стоило только позвать его.

Три дня я провёл, находясь на грани реальности и болезненных иллюзий, удерживаемый от падения в мир теней лишь надёжной рукой любимого. Но вот болезнь начала отступать, я уже не спал по двадцать часов в день и даже сам ходил обедать (хотя завтракать и ужинать Дживс заставлял в постели). В это же время я придумал, как обернуть болезнь в мою пользу. Мне кажется, что эта идея была лучшей из всех, что приходили в голову Бертрама Вустера. Каждый вечер я, под тем предлогом, что ночью очень мёрзну, заставлял Дживса ложиться рядом со мной. Вначале он, конечно, вздумал сопротивляться, но я постарался состроить наиболее жалобное выражение лица (кажется, даже слезу пустил), и Дживс отступил. Точнее, наоборот – приблизился и залез под одеяло. Он лежал на самом краю, и мне пришлось буквально тянуть его на середину. Видимо, поняв, что от вашего покорного слуги так просто не избавишься, мой дорогой камердинер расслабился и обнял меня. Вы не поверите, но он оказался невероятно тёплым. В прошлый раз я этого не заметил, зато теперь смог насладиться по полной. Дживс быстро убаюкивал меня, шепча то ли какие-то стихотворения, то ли известные высказывания о любви, под которые я быстро засыпал. 

Ночь была моим любимым временем, потому что, как я ни старался, днём Дживс становился строгим и непоколебимым надсмотрщиком. Да-да именно надсмотрщиком! Заставлял пить какое-то горькое пойло каждые три часа, кутал в огромное количество одеял да ещё и горячим чаем поил, будто под этой горой не было жарко как в Африке. Зря я, наверно, говорил, что мне холодно... Но как бы то ни было, с каждым днём мне становилось всё лучше, и через неделю неустанной заботы Дживса я, по словам врача, стал "совершенно и полностью здоров".

За день до этого я внезапно понял, что мне мало простых еженощных объятий с Дживсом. Вот так – лежал, ожидая его прихода, и понял. Знаю, это звучит странно, как можно с бухты-барахты понять, чего ты хочешь, скажете вы. Но это правда так. Дживс как раз ушел за продуктами, а я остался один. Читать не хотелось, поэтому единственным развлечением стали собственные мысли. Я вспомнил почему-то, что уехал из дома тёти Делии, никого не предупредив, а они так и не побеспокоились, куда я пропал. Ни единого звонка не слышал. Хотя, возможно, в те три дня кто-то звонил, а я не помню. Решил спросить у Дживса, когда он вернётся. "Но скоро ли это случится? Зачем он вообще ушел? – думал я. – Хочу чтобы он вернулся поскорее. Подошёл и обнял. И поцеловал, как тогда, в первый день после возвращения домой." 

Зря я вспомнил о той ночи и том поцелуе. Стало тесно в штанах, жаром обдало низ живота. Вот тогда-то до меня и дошло, чего я хочу. Усилием воли и парочкой неприятных мыслей о тёте Агате смог успокоить не успевшее, к счастью, совсем разбушеваться тело. И начал думать, как намекнуть моему дорогому Дживсу о моём желании. Так усиленно вустеровская черепушка не работала давно... Думал, может прямо сказать, но сразу понял, что не решусь. Вариант разлечься в чём мать родила на простынях был заманчивым, но Дживс не оценит, это я знал точно. Через час – не меньше – план по соблазнению камердинера созрел в моей голове. И вовремя! Во-первых, мозг уже готов был взорваться, во-вторых, я услышал, как поворачивается ключ в замке (в квартире стояла полнейшая тишина, поэтому каждый звук был слышен очень чётко), и входит Дживс.

Успев сильно по нему соскучится, я моментально вскочил с кровати и поспешил выйти в холл, где Дживс уже успел снять пальто и шляпу. Он с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрел на мою перекрученную пижаму – результат активных размышлений, во время которых я перемещался по всей площади кровати. Но мгновением позже взгляд стал недовольным: спеша увидеть Дживса, я забыл про тапочки и теперь стоял босой на холодном полу. Вся эта пантомима длилась не больше пары секунд.

– Салют, салют, Дживс. Как сходил?

– Добрый день, мистер Вустер. Необычайно удачно, сэр. Зеленщик только сегодня получил свежие овощи, у портного было на удивление мало клиентов, а в булочной пекарь только-только вытащил хлеб из печи, когда я пришёл. Признаюсь, сегодня я торопился вернуться.

Я и не заметил, что Дживс ненавязчиво уложил меня в кровать и укутал одеялом, пока я отвлёкся на его рассказ. Только когда он поправил подушку, я понял, что снова лежу в тепле.

– Я рад, что ты вернулся.

– Я тоже рад, сэр.

Он едва заметно улыбнулся и уплыл в кухню. Через пару минут я уже наслаждался горячим чаем и прокручивал в голове придуманный план. Он был неплох, но всё же я боялся, что что-нибудь возьмёт да и пойдёт не так. Всякое же бывало. Вот бы с Дживсом посоветоваться, он бы дал совет. Но даже если бы я завула... зувала... завуалировал! свой вопрос, Дживс легко раскусил бы меня. Оставалось только решиться и действовать на свой страх и риск. 

Необходимо также упомянуть, что даже после всех моих заверений в великолепном самочувствии, Дживс продолжал старательно кутать меня в одеяла. При этом он выглядел очень серьёзным, и я не осмеливался спорить. Нет, он не навязывался и тем более не заставлял, но что-то такое в его взгляде говорило, что в случае сопротивления он будет... недоволен? Нет, не то. Разочарован? Ближе, но тоже нет. Слово "подавлен" долго не приходило в мою голову, но когда наконец возникло, оказалось, что оно достаточно чётко описывает мои наблюдения. Думая над этим, я предположил, что, возможно, Дживс ещё чувствует вину за произошедшее. И действительно, он носится со мной как с хрустальным, и я не могу отказать ему. Никак. Одного взгляда на его лицо, по которому лишь немногие могут прочитать истинные эмоции, хватает, чтобы я заткнулся. Выражение смирения совершенно не подходит моему великолепному и замечательному Дживсу. Как и боли. Неуловимо поджатые губы, опущенные чуть медленней обычного ресницы и на лишнюю долю градуса склонённая голова сигнализировали мне о невесёлых мыслях Дживса. Я не хотел больше видеть его таким, как в ночь возвращения. Это было слишком. Будто вековечная скала, служившая мне опорой долгие годы, пошатнулась и начала рассыпаться под пальцами. Я решил, что прогоню неуверенность Дживса прочь. Как и его чувство вины.

И вот, когда доктор объявил о моём выздоровлении, время пришло. С каким трудом я дождался ночи, невозможно описать словами. Каким-то чудом мне удалось скрыть волнение от Дживса, но я то и дело ловил его странные взгляды в сторону моей персоны. Я лишь улыбался и качал головой, блуждая мыслями в ближайшем будущем. Когда в одиннадцать вечера я объявил, что собираюсь ложиться спать, Дживс удивился (ну, насколько он вообще может удивиться). 

– Наверное, это после болезни, – попытался отвертеться я.

– Вполне возможно, сэр, – ответил он, и я снова увидел тот затравленный взгляд.

– Ты же присоединишься ко мне? Мне одному будет холодно.

– Если Вам угодно, мистер Вустер, – облегченно, как мне показалось, выдохнул Дживс.

– Вот и ладненько.

Я улыбнулся и потопал в ванну. Умывшись, я посмотрел в зеркало и ободряюще кивнул самому себе.

Дживс, как обычно, спешит помочь мне с переодеванием. Вот тут-то и начинался первый этап. Я как бы невзначай касаюсь запястья Дживса. Потом (уже действительно случайно) задеваю его шею, высвобождая руки из плена рубашки. Он странно вздыхает, и я поднимаю голову, ловя взгляд карих глаз. Они кажутся мне очень тёмными. Я так и замираю с поднятыми руками, заглядевшись. Рубашка, правда, уже в руках Дживса, поэтому выгляжу я глупо. Но совершенно не думаю об этом. Случайно бросаю взгляд на его губы. Они чуть приоткрыты. Одного мгновения хватает, чтобы я понял: мой тщательно продуманный план с треском провалится через секунду из-за моей несдержанности. Но противостоять себе я не могу.

Медленно опускаю руки Дживсу на плечи. Как завороженный тянусь вперёд, слегка приподнимаясь на мысках. Мгновение – и наши губы встречаются. Я замираю. Меня наполняет ужас. Страх быть отвергнутым сковывает тело. Но когда я уже готов отпрянуть и забраться под одеяло, укрывшись с головой, широкая ладонь удерживает меня за талию. Прикрываю глаза и отдаюсь во власть желаниям. В памяти остаются только обрывки воспоминаний, сотканных из ощущений.

Напористо и нежно, жарко и трепетно. Лёгкое касание – затем укус. Вдох. Выдох в его рот смешался со стоном. Чьим, не понять. Его язык. Мой. Его. Вдох... Касания пальцев к спине. Поцелуй в шею. "Так давно" Дживса. Моё "не останавливайся". Рык, вибрацией от его груди к моей. Кровать и ещё поцелуй. Жар. Повсюду. Захватывает, дурманит. Ловлю его взгляд. Тёмный, голодный. "Люблю" – в унисон. Его губы повсюду. Извиваюсь в сильных руках. Вдох. Выдох. Слишком тесно. Тянусь к штанам. Он быстрее. Жар опаляет моё возбуждение. Я в плену. У него. Навеки. Шторм ощущений. Водоворот. Он – стихия. Я тону, и я счастлив! Маленькая смерть, подносящая на вершины. Личный рай. Он впитывает меня. Полностью. Выдох. Его вдох у моего уха. Поцелуй. Переворачиваюсь к нему. Твёрдый. Сжимаю его возбуждение. Толчок. И ещё. Частое дыхание опаляет кожу. Глаза в глаза. Поцелуй. Долгий. Вдох. Его возбуждение между моих ног. Сжимаю. Стон. Касаюсь его груди, живота. Равномерные толчки. Сжимаюсь сильнее. Ритм сбит. Целую. Прижат к нему. Быстро. Невероятно. Новая буря. Вдох. Вдох. Вдох! 

Стон и приятная влага под нами. Выдох...

– Реджинальд... – его имя само соскакивает с моих губ. Удар сердца. Смотрит на меня удивлённо. По-настоящему удивлённо. – Можно?

– Да. Да, – улыбка освещает его лицо.

– А я?.. – не уверен, что он захочет.

– Бертрам, – снова целует. Притягивает к себе, и я с радостью прижимаюсь к моему... Реджинальду.

Я счастлив. Он тоже. 

Нет, не так. Мы счастливы.


End file.
